Watchdog Alpha
Alpha}} |gender = Male |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Watchdogs'' |actor = Justin Morck |DOD = April 5, 2016 |status = Deceased}} Alpha was one of the members of the Watchdogs, the terrorist organization founded by Felix Blake. He took charge of an attack on an Advanced Threat Containment Unit facility using Nitramene before he led a man hunt for Alphonso Mackenzie, a suspected Inhuman, only to be killed by his target in the fight. Biography Watchdogs Attack to the ATCU Facility facility]] Alpha had joined the Watchdogs following his own deep hatred towards the Inhumans. In 2016, he and his team sent a message to WZTM News from South Bend, Indiana, where they threatened the government and the Advanced Threat Containment Unit for not sharing with the world information about the Inhumans, using the examples of how the Avengers had secretly made Ultron and threatened the safety of the world. To prove that their warnings were not to be taken lightly, Alpha then destroyed an ATCU Facility with a Nitramene-filled rifle before escaping with his men. ]] With the destruction of the facility having been aired across the country and their message of hate spreading, Alpha and his team then withdrew to their headquarters in Easterling Farms. Upon arriving, the Watchdogs were greeted by and got new orders from their leader Felix Blake, who complimented them on their recent successful mission before explaining that he had a new plan of attack against the Inhumans, noting that this was a good one. Alpha brought together a team, inviting Dallas Wyatt who decided not to get involved due to fearing the Inhumans. agents]] As Alpha continued getting his new orders from Blake, they were all suddenly interrupted by the sound of Ruben Mackenzie arriving outside the barn on a motorbike. Alpha sent out the Watchdogs to intercept the visitor, leading to a shoot out against the S.H.I.E.L.D. who had been spying on them. Alpha sent all of his men out, with Watchdog Oscar seemingly witnessing Alphonso Mackenzie using a shockwave to take out some of their men. During the battle, Alpha ordered Oscar to shoot Leo Fitz with one of their Nitramene grenades in the hopes of killing him, while Alpha took his own team to follow Mackenzie, mistakenly believing him to be an Inhuman.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.14: Watchdogs Hunt in Naperville ]] As part of Felix Blake's plan, Watchdog Alpha and his team followed the Mackenzie's back to their home and, while the two brothers continued to argue inside, set fire to their motorbikes to ensure they could not get away. The Watchdogs then stormed inside, with Alpha giving them to order to kill the Inhuman freak inside. Alpha had his men split up and explore the whole house to find their target and then execute Alphonso Mackenzie, with their weapons loaded and aimed, before long however the lights were cut and the Mackenzie brothers prepared to fight back, all still unaware he was not actually an Inhuman. Before long a shot was heard and Alpha witnessed the Mackenzie brothers fighting his men, leading to a brief shot out. Upon learning that they had found their way into the kitchen, Alpha and his other man charged inside and attacked. Alpha was able to knock back Ruben Mackenzie and shoot Mackenzie in the arm, however he was then shot with the newly built Shotgun-Axe, which sent Alpha flying backwards, killing him. Mackeznie survived the attack due to the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D. who took him to hospital as Damage Control cleaned up. Abilities To be added Equipment *'Nitramene': To be added *'Grenade Launcher': To be added *'Assault Rifle': To be added Relationships Allies *Watchdogs **Felix Blake - Leader **Oscar **Victor Enemies *Inhumans *Advanced Threat Containment Unit *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daisy Johnson **Alphonso Mackenzie - Target and Killer *Ruben Mackenzie Gallery The Watchdogs.png The WatchdogsMasks.jpg Watchdogs Episode.png ATCU Attack.png WatchdogsAlpha.png WatchdogsAlpha2.png Watchdogs Alpha.jpg WatchdogsAlpha3.png References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Watchdogs Members Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Alphonso Mackenzie